Cloudy Days
by Mizukage909
Summary: Some awkward days could lead into something wonderful after all. (its AU and a little bit of Fluff ...or a lot) (Mukuro x Naegi)


**Well, Hello there. Anyways, after a long time I decided to write an fic about Mukuro and Naegi. I wrote this for a friend of mine and she thought it was good, so I here it is. I hope you like it and stuff and no hate comments... c:**

* * *

It was monday

An awkward rainy monday afternoon. The gray colored clouds covered the sky, not allowing the sun to pass through.

Even though it was noon, it seemed like it was somewhere in the evening.

Naegi decided after a long time to finally take a walk with Mukuro.

It was difficult to ask her, she was always so busy with everything around her. So when there was a chance where she finally would take a break, he took that one and only opportunity to ask her.

So he did. So there they were, standing beside a traffic light that was showing not to pass the road yet. Naegi stared plainly up the sky, letting not so innocent thoughts leap into his mind.

"Would I be on top...or...her?"

He blushed. He went red from bottom to top. He shook that thought of and sighed deeply.

"I shouldn't be thinking of such childish thoughts...well not quiet childish..." he thought, almost making self-conversation with himself up his head.

But what he didn't notice that a hand slowly made his way up to his spiked hair. It almost seemed that it was quivering. Mukuro blushed slightly but totally kept her cool. That shouldn't be reason to lose her cool completely.

It was only hair. Fluffy hair... fluffy hair to touch

Fluffy hair that she desperately want to touch with her hand. She started to sweat, started to lose control of herself. There was no subject to talk about. They had no idea what to talk about. So the air was thick and heavy around them.

Naegi felt a slightly stroke against his hair, so he turned his head towards Mukuro. Mukuro immediately pulled her hand back behind her back, pretending that nothing happened.

Naegi was at wonder. What exactly was that right now. He shook that thought off and continued to stare into space.

The moment he turned his head, Mukuro sighed heavily.

"I just want to touch his fucking hair!" she thought angrily. So she tried again.

"Mukuro..." Naegi suddenly said. And again, she pulled her hand behind her back as she grumbled under her breath.

"Uhh...what is it...Naegi?" she tried to sound like she would be interested to what Naegi was going to say. "I hope it's something worth it..." she thought again, this time more relaxed.

"I...I just wanted..." he stopped and lowered his head, his little amount of hair he has covered his face, trying to hide his blush from Mukuro. She might think that he is a weakling.

"Just spit it out..." she sighed annoyed. "Make it quick I want to touch your hair!" she wanted to say that, but it seemed unpleasant right now.

She knew it, he knew it, and just everyone knew it.

"I just wanted to say that..." Naegi stopped midway as he mumbled the rest of the sentence.

Mukuro grumbled more, she hated if someone made her wait, especially when somebody is about to tell her something. Naegi felt awkward. He had been waiting for this moment a long hella time. And now is the chance but it seemed like something stuck up his throat ,he couldn't bring himself to tell her. What if she would reject his confession...what if she prefers someone else more than him? Just what if...?

"Okay, fuck this!" Mukuro suddenly said. Naegis eyes widened. Is she going to leave him beside a traffic light still showing red? Is he too boring for her?

What did he do wrong?

Mukuro suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to her height. She didn't look to pleased, no, she looked angry somewhat. Her eyes were gleaming. She was furious.

Naegi was shaking, he started to get scared. He did something Mukuro didn't like and now he gets to pay the price for it. Mukuro closed her eyes, frowning madly.

Naegis eyes widened. What is she going to do? Will he die today?

She came closer, till he started to feel her breath against his lips. He squeezed his eyes closed and then he felt something soft against his lips. He shot his eyes open.

Suddenly he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Mukuro was actually kissing him beside a traffic light on such a cloudy miserable day. Mukuro let go of him and they stood there like nothing ever happened.

Silence covered the air. Naegi felt awkward.

"I actually just wanted to touch your hair. But i discovered your lips were softer, so I wanted to touch them with my own lips"

She said, casually.

The end~

* * *

**umm, I hope you liked it...just leave a review if you want, would be nice...thanks. And bye ^w^**


End file.
